Azrael
Azrael is a character that appears in Flurutus: Genesis. He is a Devil and a master swordsman, being one of the first master's of the Arms Switch. He is also the cult master of Academia. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Azrael isn't too difficult a person to understand, even though he can't understand himself. He was born with an affinity for battle, and developed that as he grew, making it his primary joy in life. Fighting brings him a certain joy that cannot be experienced otherwise, nor can the feeling be replicated by those who are too weak to challenge him. He enjoys fighting powerful enemies, and more to the point, those who can really force him to fight with everything he has. That being said, he isn't one to take any enemy lightly, nor to give them an easy time no matter how weak they may be, as he understands that certain people may be dishonest and hide their true strength if he does the same thing. For that reason, he always gives everything he does his all, and has never been noted to do things halfway. His code of honor dictates that he always show his best, no matter what he's doing, as it is an insult otherwise to other parties, as far as he is concerned. Even for those he cares about, he does his best to outdo them if they're in competition with him. At the very least, he attempts to better them, as well as himself, if they aren't an even match. Despite his affinity for battle, he grew up with a pure heart, and intentions untainted by the negativity of the world. While he never admitted it when it happened, he became more of a hero as he grew older, and the purity of his heart and conviction of his actions prevented him from turning a blind eye to the world as it was. He doesn't think of himself as anybody's savior, and reminds the world that he's a Devil whenever its brought up, but for as demonic as he is, and for the way he looks when using his magic, he is nothing more than a massive pillow. The idea of hurting another person that he cares about doesn't appeal to him, nor does he intentionally do so. He takes everybody's words into consideration, and while he might come off as rude and a rough around the edges warrior archetype at times, he's a softie that'd never admit it. This can be observed when he's out of battle, but doing simple things. He enjoys them, and it gets his mind off of the battles he enjoys so much. Being called out on this causes Azrael some amount of distress, to the point where he'll make blind, ineffective threats to people that do mention it. Known Attacks/Abilities * Reincarnation of Holy; Hero's Proof This armor allows Azrael to appear as, almost, an angel in terms of appearance. Azrael calls this particular one his "balance" armor since it runs parallel to his Reincarnation of Darkness, and works almost exactly the same way. The Reincarnation of Holy allows Azrael to use twin swords dealing holy damage to his enemies, which works surprisingly well against void magic. Further, the Reincarnation of Holy uses a "light veil" to somewhat mitigate damage from more damaging magic effects given that Azrael can only fight an enemy physically. The Reincarnation of Holy is the only set of armor he has with such an ability, meaning that he often uses it when fighting other magic users, causing it to be one of his favorite sets. This armor primarily uses twin swords, but they can be exchanged for a single, longer sword at any given time. * Reincarnation of Darkness; Demon's Proof This armor serves as the inversion of Azrael's most balanced armor. The Reincarnation of Darkness is heavier than the Reincarnation of Light, giving Azrael more defensive capabilities, but he is offset by the reduced mobility. Reincarnation of Darkness' special ability is its "shadow veil" which gives him temporary intangibility, allowing him to move through solid objects, but not through magical objects. Further, the blades are longer in length due to the outpouring of magic covering his armor, allowing him to attack across a wider range and longer distance. This set primarily uses twin swords, but they can be exchanged for javelins at any given time. The javelins, when thrown, return to Azrael's grip after hitting something. * Reincarnation of Steel; Brave Icon The Brave Icon is one of Azrael's most commonly used armor sets. It stands as one of his heavier armor sets, but provides defense and strength in inordinate amounts. Azrael becomes the aspect of metal, causing most attacks against him to glance right off, whereas his twin swords can shred steel as if it were paper. The Reincarnation of Steel has no true magical properties of its own save for its overwhelming strength. In the hands of a professional, however, the Reincarnation of Steel is one of the biggest threats those who cannot use magic well will have to face. As a drawback, the Reincarnation of Steel does not endure elements well, and is traded out in favor of armor like the Reincarnation of Light. Reincarnation of Steel only uses twin swords. * Reincarnation of Sky; Symphony of Swords This armor is one of the few that give Azrael the ability of flight. Some call this armor "Bladewing" due to his wings literally being made of a multitude of swords. If needed, Azrael uses Symphony of Swords to fight dragons, as his blades vibrate fast enough to be as sharp as his Brave Icon blades, as well as him having more than a fair amount of blades. He can detach any and use it as a weapon at any time, operating them through, almost, telekinesis. Its weakness, however, is that it is even lighter armor than Reincarnation of Light, making it dangerous to fight prolonged combat in the skies. * Reincarnation of Completion; The Legend's Successor This armor, while called the "Reincarnation of Completion" is an incomplete form of Azrael's strongest armor. It takes aspects of his other armors, and combines them into a single suit, making him the ultimate combatant as far as those who have encountered him in single combat have claimed. Reincarnation of Completion is dangerous for not only that aspect, but the fact that he is given short-range teleportation as well. Its weakness is that wearing the armor itself is very draining to Azrael, so battles must be ended quickly if the Reincarnation of Completion is being used. Generally, he only allows himself to use such a powerful suit if he's at risk. His primary weapon while using the Reincarnation of Completion is a katana far longer than a standard human's body, and far sharper than his Reincarnation of Steel swords. Background Azrael's history was, essentially, simple. He was created by Libatis as her first, "perfect" child. He grew up proud of his status, and his strength as well. In his youth, he made his mark as a powerful swordsman of unknown origin, but those who saw him for what he was saw where his strength and expertise came from. There were those that feared him, and those that adored him, but he never cared for either thought. The one thing that concerned Azrael was cementing his position as the world's strongest swordsman, and for quite some time he was considered as such. Even in the current day and age, Azrael has never lost his ability, or his edge, and is still one of the greatest swordsmen to grace the realm, even being noted as the strongest swordsman of the Devil Realm. He became a wanderer for some time, deciding that his skills were best used elsewhere, and as such, he managed to cement a legend aboveground as well as far below the Sea of Radiance. He doesn't follow stories of his own glory, but his goals have never changed from his youth. He plans to prove his strength, so long as he has the ability to do so. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Genesis Category:Diviner Category:Valentine Valtieri Category:Academia members